


Dildos for wildblenderdrinkoffuckingcrazy

by SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Post Pac Man Fever, Prompt Fic, unbetaed, wildblenderdrinkoffuckingcrazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/pseuds/SidingWithTheAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend (wildblenderdrinkoffuckingcrazy on tumblr) challenged me to write a fic of feels dealing with a dildo. I said, challenge accepted. </p><p>---</p><p>Post Pac Man Fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dildos for wildblenderdrinkoffuckingcrazy

Dean laid out in the batcave on his own bed; Sam was sleeping in his room three rooms away and Dean couldn't be happier about that. While Dean loved his brother he didn't want him to hear Dean, not with what he was about to do.

While in town getting Sam's medicine and some food he had stopped at a sex shop. It had been purely on accident in all honestly, who would have thought that 'Sugar and Spice' wasn't actually a food store but a sex shop? He had meant to turn right around upon entry but a man, black haired and blue eyed with his lip and eyebrow pierced had stopped him, asking him if there was anything he wanted.

The man wasn't Castiel, he knew that. But there was something about him that Dean couldn't help but gravitate towards. So he had stayed and somehow one thing had led to another and he ended up walking out with a bottle of lube and a new dildo.

Dean wasn't gay, he was just... Cas-sexual. He wasn't not going to admit that. Charlie had pulled him aside on her visit last week, telling him that he better get his head out of his ass about this Castiel character, that in the books by Carver Edlund it was so painfully obvious that Dean was in love with the angel it was almost sickening.

Over the last week of thinking time (since he had a lot of it, Sam was sleeping the majority of the time) he had realized that yes, he was indeed in love with an angel named Castiel.

That's how he came to this point in his life, his door locked, hiding in his room like a horny teenager, staring at a dildo like it was a pivotal point. He knew it wasn't, that he had been in love with this angel for five years and the fact that he was a man would change 0% of that.

Dean moved his hips forward and removed his boxer briefs. Kneeling on his bed, half naked he took another look at the dildo. He could do this, he could.

The only problem was getting horny enough to enjoy it, really enjoy it. It turns out it wasn't that hard, all he had to do was pull his laptop over and read some of the excerpts from the Carver Edlund books. All he had to do was remember that time that Zachariah hand sent Dean back in time and Castiel had saved his ass; yet again. All he had to do was remember that time that he had placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and told him never to change and how Castiel's face filled up with soft light at that.

Removing his laptop from his bed Dean laid back, remembering the first time he had met Castiel in person. When Castiel's hair had been all wild and he had this holy fire look about him, all tied in a little body that was, at the time, occupied by two; but it was only home to one now.

Those bright blue eyes were only Castiel's, that tussled hair was only Castiel's. It was all Castiel now. Deans hand slid up his member, feeling himself grow harder at the touch, smiling slightly to himself as he imagined what Castiel would be like in bed. The angel was still a virgin but he learned fast, one night with Dean and he'd know exactly what to do. He'd know that Dean was ticklish behind the knee, that he loved when someone sucked the skin right under his nipples, Castiel would know these things and use them without hesitation. Dean's thumb flicked over his crown and he let out a soft moan, imagining how the angel's lips would look over the pulsating skin.

It wasn't long until Dean was hard as a rock, letting out some pre-cum that he used to his advantage, completely filled with lust and want. So it wasn't a surprise when he started to pray to the absent Castiel.

_'Cas, man, please I need you. Right now.'_

Dean knew he wouldn't come here, that he either wasn't listening or that he was unable to. But Dean continued as he crawled onto his knees and grabbed the lube, pouring some into his hand as he continued. _'Cas. Please, I want you here, I want you to see me like this. Know how much I need you here.'_ Nothing but Dean moved his hand to his backside, sliding his slicked fingers into his entrance for the first time in his entire life. Dean knew enough of what to do, he wasn't stupid so placing one finger in himself he felt odd, feeling around inside himself he'd have to take a shower after this.

But he needed to do this for Castiel, for himself so he continued, sticking another finger in himself as he continued his prayers. ' _Did you ever think about us Cas? Not just angel and hunter, not brothers, because we aren't. I'm not your family like that, never was. You're more than that.'_ Dean was wondering vaguely if his prayers were even making sense as he stretched himself out, totally feeling foreign. _'Cas, you're one stupid son of a bitch, you know that right?'_ He stuck a third finger in and damn he was tight, he'd have to practice more if he was ever going to actually do this with Castiel for real. _'You had to feel it too, I know you, you probably didn't even know what it was though._ ' Dean separated his legs more, his free hand moving to his front, to his own dick to stroke it with ease. _'Cas I-fuck. I need you. Please.'_ Dean had never said please this many times in his life, even if they were all in his head.

His legs starting to get a little cramped he moved himself onto his elbows, resting there as he reached over for the lube once more. He stopped his prayers for now and focused on the preparation time. Lubing his hand up once more he ran it over his own shaft, before making his way to his hole. Realizing that even this wouldn't be enough he emptied more lube onto his fingers and smeared it all over the dildo.

He had spent a lot of money on this little piece of pleasure, but he had a feeling that the vibration part was going to make up for the dent in the bank.

Once the skin-like plastic was slicked down Dean reached behind himself, lining the balls that hung with the object up with his own. Taking in a deep breath Dean slowly pushed in the dildo. It wasn't bad, not really, it would have been worse if Dean hadn't imagined Castiel's groans and soft pants that would probably accompany this situation.

Once it was in as far as it could go Dean wondered what was next, he really had no idea. Gays just stuck it in there right? _'Fuck Cas.'_ Why he was going to Cas for sexual information he had no idea. _'How am I even supposed to do this shit?'_ Laying there for a good solid moment Dean realized that, hello, dent in the bank. Dean reached his ring clad hand out for the small black remote that came with the dildo and looked at the settings. He should have read the manual that came with this thing, but it was too late for that. He was horribly stuffed with processed plastic and full to bursting with lust. He'd make with what he had.

Pressing the button three times quickly the dildo went from not being on to full blast and holy shit, it was worth it. Dean's knees started to shake and he leaned over, resting his forehead on the fabric of the bed, a moan being forcibly removed from him as his hips started to convulse in sporadic patterns, as if trying to keep up with the vibrator. Dean's free hand slid over the sheets and reached his dick once more and now started to pump himself, moving as fast as he could with the dildo.

It would have felt weird, it would have felt disgustingly awkward if Dean's head hadn't been filled with Castiel. Castiel smiling, his head tilt, his graceful hands, that one time Cas had asked him to carve in an angel banishing symbol and Dean had been able to touch the soft plains of Castiel's skin under his rough finger tips. _'Oh god Cas'_ Dean was even at that level of groaning things out in his head, _'Why did you leave? We could have had this, together. Is that really such a sin?'_ Whatever Dean's idea of Castiel's response at that was, Dean would never know. Because right at that very moment his knee slipped and the action caused Dean's body to give way. The dildo to hit right on his prostate; causing Dean's eyes to flash white and his body to convulse as slick, sticky fluid spat it's self out of Dean's tip, all over his sheets.

Dean didn't care, no way in hell, because Dean's hand kept up the fast pace, pushing all the warm liquid out of him before he was completely spent. Turning off the dildo Dean laid there for a moment, gaining more air every second he stayed in this awkward position. His mind racing with imagines of a naked Castiel, panting and grinning with sweat rolling down his brow. A brow that Dean would kiss, run his thumb over before kissing Castiel on the lips, because that'd what he'd do if Castiel was there.

But he wasn't, and that hit Dean harder than any of the fantasies could cover. He had prayed to Cas, and Cas wasn't there. He wouldn't be; because Castiel was an angel of the Lord, not some human that expressed emotion. He wouldn't show up to Dean's home in the batcave, he wouldn't love Dean like Dean loved him. And that was final.

Realizing this, Dean was suddenly repulsed by himself, pulling the dildo out with force he yelped, since it hurt and he was sore like a fucker. But he ignored the pain, ignored the fact that his ass was bleeding a little and started to clean up the room as best as he could. Dressing himself with pajama bottoms he walked into the bathroom quietly to wash off any other messes he had on his body along with the dildo.

Once that was done he went to the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of Jack and walked back to his room, finishing the bottle before he even fell onto his bed.

 

* * *

  
Epilogue:

Sam knew there was something wrong with Dean the next day, how Dean washed all his clothing; even the clean stuff and Sam had no idea why but when he asked Dean Dean just grunted and told Sam that his new hair cut made him look even more like a Samantha than before. Sam let it drop for now, knowing that Dean needed some time.  
What he wasn't expecting was the day that Dean went out to town and came back with a collection of Titanic, The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, The Proposal, and about twenty other romantic movies. He also didn't expect Dean to hide himself in his room with two bottles of Jack, a pie and all those movies.  
Sam was really cursing these sound proof walls because he was pretty sure Dean was crying. Or at least, being very emotional. Maybe he was going through his man period or something.

This stayed like this for a week, Dean would come out of his room to shower, eat real food and possibly leave to get more pie, but he only had one or two things to say to Sam, usually involving his health before he'd slink away into his room again.

So it came as a huge surprise three days later when there was a knock on the bunker door. Sam, still really weak was half tempted to have Dean get it but the moment he heard "Sam Winchester, please allow me in." He knew it was Castiel, there was a sound of hidden anger behind the rouge angels voice and he wasn't going to get involved. He opened the door and allowed the angel in. There wasn't a second before everything clicked in his head and it happened about a second after Castiel looked directly into Sam's eyes and grounded out, "Where is Dean?"

It had to be Castiel that had Dean in such a bad mood, it had to be. "He's in his room." Sam said, pointing down the hall with a bewildered look on his face. "Thank you Sam. You are a good friend." Castiel's voice was lower than before, and the fire that was in him before seemed to dissipated that moment and he became... nervous? Yeah that was nervousness. "Is he alright?" Castiel questioned and Sam was sure as hell whatever was going on with Dean involved the rogue angel. "He's been moody lately." Sam offered, not giving too much away. Castiel nodded and made a movement like he was about to go to Dean's room but paused. "Would you mind getting him for me?"  
Sam was shocked and it showed on his face, "Why can't you?"

Castiel looked sheepishly away from Sam as he shuffled his feet, moving his hands ever so slightly before leaving them at his side. "I believe I would shock him." He finally answered, his voice near a whisper.

"Right." Sam nodded, rolling his eyes. These two were such stubborn assholes. "Stay here." Sam demanded of Castiel before shuffling his way to Dean's room. After knocking about fifteen times the door finally swung open. "What Sammy?!" Dean almost screamed in Sam's face. For the first time in about a week Sam could see into Dean's room and it was a mess. The bed covers were all rolled up into a nest, there were about five or six empty Jack bottles around along with seven empty packages that once contained pie. "We have a visitor." Sam answered simply before turning down the hall, "I think you'd be surprised." He didn't bother to turn back and see Dean's confused and painfully hopeful face, but he knew it was there.

Sam sat at the long table in the library as he watched Castiel surf the books with content. "This is a very nice library Sam." He commented, turning towards Sam with concerned eyes; Sam knew what was coming and really wished he wouldn't have to hear it from both Castiel and Dean.  
"How are you Sam?"

"I'm fine." He sighed, resting his head in his hands. But he could still hear Castiel as the angel neared, "If there was a way for me to help you know I would; correct?" Sam nodded and was about to respond with a "I'm aware" when he heard Dean's footsteps from the hall and looked up in time to see his brother turn the corner and stop dead in his tracks. "Cas?" Dean croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sam's head shot to Castiel to see his face now and the softness, that love that he saw on Castiel's face 95% of the time whenever he was so much as in the same room as Dean was there. "Hello Dean."


End file.
